1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a large-sized fan motor and, in particular, to a motor rotor having a positioning ring.
2. Related Art
The present invention relates to a motor rotor for a large-sized fan motor. The motor rotor generally includes a cylindrical housing, and permanent magnets and a rotation shaft are disposed in the cylindrical housing. The motor rotor is pivotally disposed on a stator base by means of the rotation shaft, so that the motor rotor is rotatable about the rotation shaft with respect to a stator base. Generally, the permanent magnets are arranged and aligned by manpower and are adhered by adhesives into the cylindrical housing, so assembling is labor and time consuming, and precision for assembly and stability for production are also compromised, which is not economic.
In view of the foregoing, the inventor made various studies to improve the above-mentioned problems, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.